


The Angel's Trumpet

by seerofheart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angsty Stuff, Brotherly Love, M/M, Non-country AU, Sickness, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerofheart/pseuds/seerofheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas, stricken without reason to keep moving on, runs into Matthias, who is determined to help him. But there is a certain silver haired boy staying in the same house as the Dane - who isn't willing to contribute - but he could be Lukas' only hope.</p>
<p>'The Angel's Trumpet is one of the most beautiful, deceiving plants in the world. It's pretty until it kills.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lukas walked quietly, the sound of heels on the sidewalk the only noise as he stared into the distance. The flowers around him used to bloom brighter, the air becoming sweeter and the sky clearer wherever he walked. Yet, this has changed, it seems as if the flowers are wilting, the air smelling thick and smoky as the fogged and cloudy sky remains grey wherever he may stand. His deep, phthalo eyes lacking life as he moved in a melancholy cycle, living almost mechanically as his life progressed. 

He figured it didn’t matter, no one cared – after all, his own brother had rejected him, growing as cold and distant as the older. And, Lukas believed, it was all his fault. He hadn’t taken good enough care of the boy, though he had tried his best, after their parents passed there just wasn’t a way to live properly with the other. And now . . . he’s gone. Just left, without a note or anything. Ran away, probably with that boyfriend of his. Lukas used to despise his brother’s partner, a deep loathing that he couldn’t dismiss. Now . . . he didn’t feel anything towards him . . . if he made his brother happy, happier than he could’ve been with Lukas, then so be it.

The Norwegian sat down on a bench, running hands through his light hair as he heaved a sigh. He closed his eyes, leaning his elbows on his knees as he looked at the ground, slightly dizzy. He didn’t notice the approaching figure, who stopped at the bench and looked down at him.

“Can I sit here?” the stranger asked with a grin, gesturing to the spot next to Lukas. The Norwegian looked up, eyes training the other. He was rather tall and strongly built, with hair that seemingly defied gravity as it spiked upward. With shining, azure eyes and perfect white teeth, this man was the image of someone with their life together – the complete opposite of Lukas. He nodded absentmindedly, half expecting the visitor to walk away. Of course, the other sat down instead, right next to Lukas. 

“I’m Matthias Kohler,” the man said, still grinning madly. Lukas took a moment to notice that Matthias was addressing him, before replying quietly.

“Lukas Bondevik,” were his words, the Norwegian looking away as he spoke, lightheadedness worsening. Matthias’ eyebrows furrowed, smile faltering slightly.

“Hey, are you alright? You look a little sick,” he asked, moving closer and reaching out a cautious hand. Automatically, Lukas moved away, standing. He swayed slightly as he stood, nearly falling backward.

“I’m fine,” he stated coldly, vision darkening.

“Whoa there, I think you need to lay down,” Matthias stood, moving once again to help Lukas who shook his head rapidly. The taller moved even closer, moving within arm’s reach just as Lukas began to fall, legs giving as he fell straight toward the pale concrete. Matthias caught him in the nick of time; hoisting the other’s thin body into his arms. “That’s it, I’m taking you to a hospital,” he stated, his tone of voice changing to a much more serious manner than it had been just moments ago. Lukas’ eyes widened, and he took all his strength to deny what the other was staying.

“N-no,” he rasped quickly. He felt so, so vulnerable, and he just wanted to curl up in a corner, build a wall around himself and never come out – but he couldn’t do a thing, and what could the hospital do? Question him on things even he doesn’t care about? No, he didn’t need that. He didn’t want to get better, he didn’t need to get better. He hated being so weak, especially in front of other people. Matthias gave him a sympathetic look, eyes softening, and sighed lightly.

The last thing Lukas processed was something about the other man taking him home, before everything faded to black, and he drifted into unconsciousness.

~

When Lukas awoke, his eyes flooded with unwanted light. He let out a small groan, glancing around him. He appeared to be in a bedroom of sorts – covered in a thick quilt, surrounded by cream walls and cloaked in orange light from an old lamp. Sighing, the Norwegian realized this wasn’t his home – meaning his was either kidnapped by a stranger, or by Matthias. Hopefully the first.

“Oh! You’re awake!” exclaimed a rather cheerful voice from the doorway, drawing Lukas’ attention in the visitor’s direction. It was a relatively young man, with light blond hair and sky blue eyes, a kind smile plastered on his face. Lukas merely blinked, not sure how to reply to the sudden intrusion. The man laughed, his voice rich and playful. “Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Tino, one of Matthias’ friends. He wanted me to watch you while he was out.” At this, Lukas mentally sighed. So it had been Matthias who took him away. After pondering this for a few more moments, he realized the other man was looking at him expectantly for an answer. Upon this discovery, the Norwegian just looked away.

“Well . . . alright! I’ll be downstairs if you need me, okay? Just call, and one of us will come and help.” With another kind smile, Tino turned on his heel and headed out the door. After Lukas was positive that the other was properly dismissed, he glanced around the room. It took him a moment, but the Norwegian soon unraveled himself from the tangled sheets, and rose unsteadily from the bed.

The world around him shaking, Lukas trudged from the room out the door, into a dark hallway. Faint speaking could be heard from down the stairway, which was illuminated from the activity downstairs. The blond male made his way to the staircase, shakily descending. Tino was visible before him, back turned to the stairs. He seemed to be speaking to someone in another room, his joyous voice radiating through the household.

“Wait, why would Matthias bring a complete stranger into the house?” the other voice called.

“He’s Matthias, of course he would! And our guest doesn’t seem that bad at all!” Tino replied.

“You say that about everyone.” the voice returned blankly, and Tino huffed slightly, turning to move up the stairs. He immediately spotted Lukas, his sky blue eyes widening.

“Voi Luoja!” the shorter man stumbled backward, catching his breath, “You scared me!” At these words, two men came dashing into the room. One, presumably close to Tino, came in first. This man was certainly intimidating, tall with stoic features and a strong build – even stronger built than Matthias. The second . . . Lukas couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“. . . Emil?”


	2. NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update? Up to YOU!

Hello, lovelies!

I've long since stopped writing fanfiction, and plan to retire, soon. But, I've found, I have a few unfinished works on here! That being said, I wish to re-write and wrap them up for you. How does that sound? I can't promise you'll like my new writing style, but the plot/ideas will be the same. 

Please, let me know if you would like me to re-write and continue, otherwise, I suppose, I will simply close these for good and finally retire from writing fanfiction. As much as I loved writing it, it just isn't my forte anymore -- I've moved on to writing my own, original works. :/ 

Much love,

seerofheart

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:   
> Voi Luoja - Finnish, "Oh my god!", "My god!", etc.
> 
> I don't know if I should continue this? What do you guys think? ^.^ I like it enough so far, but I can't really tell (I'm really tired and kind of ill. cx ) So, whatever you readers think. uvu
> 
> Hugs,  
> Kitty


End file.
